


The Gold To His Silver

by kujojongup



Series: Random YoungUp Stuff [6]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys In Love, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pokemon - Freeform, Softness, jongup plays pokemon and it's cute, not much to tag tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 04:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13159332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kujojongup/pseuds/kujojongup
Summary: “Which one is this?” Youngjae asks, prodding at the black ear with curiosity. He figures he must look bored, swinging his legs back-and-forth with his chin propped up on his other palm. But with the way the pillow lumps up under his stomach, he’s actually quite comfortable, even if he is on the floor. “It looks like it’s…Spookster? Its power is to spook.”





	The Gold To His Silver

**Author's Note:**

> so i got a shiny umbreon plushie from my brother for christmas and idk i wrote a cute youngup drabble out of it
> 
> basically based on my memories playing heartgold and other things. the girl that youngjae thinks about? that was me in second grade when everyone had diamond or pearl and a ds but i had RUBY on a GAMEBOY so i was fucking cool
> 
> anyways, enjoy!

“Which one is this?” Youngjae asks, prodding at the black ear with curiosity. He figures he must look bored, swinging his legs back-and-forth with his chin propped up on his other palm. But with the way the pillow lumps up under his stomach, he’s actually quite comfortable, even if he is on the floor. “It looks like it’s…Spookster? Its power is to spook.”

Jongup looks up from his 3DS, undoubtedly amused. “That’s Umbreon, a Dark-type. Well, a shiny one. The normal ones actually have yellow rings and red eyes, not blue rings and yellow eyes.”

Youngjae stares at the stuffed animal curiously, pinching and poking it absent-mindedly. “What does it do?”

“It’s good with defense. Competitively, it’s useful for stalling,” Jongup replies, turning his attention mostly back to his game, occasionally looking up to make sure that Youngjae isn’t destroying his stuffed animals.

So maybe Youngjae’s a little bored.

In his defense, he was never one for Nintendo games, much less the ever-popular Pokémon. He was definitely more of an online RPG type of kid, or a console RPG type of kid. Essentially, mature-type games for a fairly—debatably—mature kid. He wasn’t used to the bright and happy colors of the Pokémon world, or any of the big three Nintendo franchises, for that matter.

Now, as an adult who’s well over his _you-still-play-Pokémon?_ elitism from his childhood, he’s curious about the little monsters who’ve captured his boyfriend’s heart.

“So, like,” he says, still enamored by the Umbreon plush doll. “You’re a kid that travels the whatchamacallit...the region! So, you’re a kid that travels around basically an entire country, and you capture these monsters to use to fight in some system of dominance assertion, to become the champion? But it starts with just helping the local scientist?”

“…Yeah, that’s pretty much it,” Jongup mumbles, readjusting himself to sit with his legs-outstretched, back against the base of the couch. “Want to watch?”

“Sure,” Youngjae shrugs, albeit moving way too quickly to sit next to Jongup. It gives away his excitement, but he’s hardly embarrassed about it.

The little pixelated boy runs around what looks to be a park, running in and out of the grass. Youngjae quickly catches on that the game is in real-time, judging by the sunrise colors onscreen that match those outside their dorm window.

Suddenly, the music changes and the screen flashes white, before being overrun with black. It opens back up to reveal a Pokémon—purple and suited and extremely cute.

“This one’s called Illumise,” Jongup explains as his own Pokémon, apparently called “Big Mac” is sent out. “It’s a Bug-type. Not good for much in battle, but in this game, there’s a little athletics game you can play. I plan to use it for that.”

“So not all of them are strong?” Youngjae mumbles, bemused. As a kid, all the other boys in his grade would crowd around this one girl and her Gameboy to watch her play her game, and they’d gush about how strong and cool her creatures were.

Jongup shakes his head, throwing a ball towards the poor, purple bug. “No. The game would be too easy  if they were. They can all be useful if you pair them up and use them right in competitive, but for single-player, some are useless.”

“That’s kind-of sad,” Youngjae pouts. He leans against Jongup’s shoulder and watches the screen change as the Pokémon’s caught. There’s a digital screen with information of some sort that’s quickly clicked away, and he watches as a nicknaming screen appears.

“What should I call it?” Jongup’s stylus hovers over the screen, going over different letters but never pressing.

Youngjae, without thinking, answers. “Jaebaby.”

“Jaebaby?” Jongup sounds amused, but puts the name in anyways, before Youngjae can take it back. “Perfect. I bet he’s going to win all the jumping competitions and make me proud.”

“Don’t put so much pressure on our son!” Youngjae chastises, lightly slapping—tapping—Jongup’s arm. “Jaebaby, don’t listen to him! It’s okay if you don’t win, as long as you try your best!”

“If he tries his best, he’s going to win,” Jongup argues. “He’s our son, after all. He’s the best-of-the-best.”

“Woah, wait, what’s this?” Youngjae points to the screen, where Jongup’s character is lined up with others, and some announcer-type character is speaking. “Bug-catching contest?”

“It’s the easiest way to get Illumise in this game.” Jongup rapidly clicks through the dialogue, pursing his lips when it says he only got third place. “…Maybe our son isn’t always going to win.”

“That’s okay! It says you still won a berry of some kind,” Youngjae says.

“Sitrus berries are helpful in battle. They can heal your health if it gets a bit low.”

“See! Jaebaby did a good job, isn’t that right, Spookster?” Youngjae leans up reaches over, picking up the Umbreon plush doll. He faces Jongup, hiding behind it, and moves its head slightly. “You’re right, Youngjae! Jaebaby did a great job, so Jonguppie should be proud of him!” he speaks in a higher voice.

“…You’re ridiculous,” Jongup chuckles as Youngjae puts the doll back down, sliding back into his boyfriend’s side.

“But I’m right,” Youngjae shrugs, pulling his knees up to his chest. He wraps his arms around them and makes himself comfortable against Jongup. “Whenever one of my followers in a game screws up, I still give them encouragement so they do better next time. Isn’t that what they do in the Pokémon anime? Last time I watched it with you, they seemed to do that a lot. Like, good job! You did your best! Don’t worry!”

“They do that, yeah…” Jongup nods. “In the newer games, you can care for your Pokémon after a battle to make them like you. Like…you feed them and clean them up. And, when you do it a lot, there’s in-battle dialogue you can get…to make it seem like there’s a bigger connection between you and your team.”

“That’s so cute~!” Youngjae whines. “I should start playing these. Should I start with the classics, though?”

Jongup shakes his head. “They’ve remade most of them with better graphics and stuff…You can start with the fourth generation games and make your way up.”

“Can we play them together? Plea~se?” Youngjae pleads, rubbing his head against his boyfriend’s neck. “When this semester ends, we can go through them without worrying about classes.”

Smiling, Jongup turns his head as best he can to kiss the top of Youngjae’s head. “Sounds like a plan.”

Thank God, Youngjae’s not going to be bored much longer.

**Author's Note:**

> comments? kudos? maaaaaaaaybe? i'll love you foreeeveeeer.....
> 
> also, if you're unaware, my tumblr is gogomato.tumblr.com :))


End file.
